


Blanket Fort

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Caretaking, Caring, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She has the worst day every and just wants to come home to Chris.





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure ego service fic because I needed loves.

Today had to be the worst day ever. The week hadn’t been good for sleep for her. Neither had the weekend. And her ex-husband decided to be an insufferable dick when picking up and dropping off the kids from his weekend visitation. And to top it off, she started her period on a scheduled mandatory overtime day. By the time 2 a.m. rolled around, she practically ached with exhaustion. No energy drink or coffee could help her when she hit the wall. And there were still 4 more hours to go.  
Her phone buzzed in her pocket. With a sigh, she slipped it out. The tension in her body relaxed minutely when she saw the display name…’Bean’. She grinned sleepily and opened the text from her boyfriend Chris.  
Chris/Bean: Just got home. Love you. Miss you.  
Her: Still have 4 more hours. Love and miss you too, baby.  
C/B: Rough day?  
H: Yes…  
C/B: Oh baby, I’m so sorry. Anything I can do to help?  
She sighed and rubbed her face. This was the shitty part of a long distance relationship. He got one night off a week from his schedule right now and they barely saw each other. She needed him to take care of her but that wasn’t possible and she refused to make him upset about something out of his control.  
H: Just wish you were here.  
C/B: Fuck me too. I miss you in my arms.  
Stupid monthly hormones had her sniffling at that. It would have been perfect. Then she was texting.  
H: I miss being in your arms. I just wanna curl up in a blanket fort with you and watch Boomerang until I fall asleep with you stroking my hair and my back.  
C/B: That sounds pretty amazing, baby. Tell me what the blanket fort looks like.  
She sighed. And began to describe it.  
H: Take all the pillows from the bed and pile them on the floor between the foot and dresser. Then hang the blanket from the bed to the dresser. Clip some twinkle lights along the edge.  
C/B: That sounds cozy.  
They texted back and forth until day shift arrived and she had to put up her phone.  
H: Thank you, baby. So fucking much.  
C/B: For what?  
H: For distracting me.  
C/B: That’s one of my many talents.  
She laughed and shook her head. It took all her energy to finish out her shift and head home. But even then, she had to get the kids off to school before she could lie down. The sun crept higher into the sky, giving the morning a stark feel as she trudged up the walk and the porch steps. The excited sounds of her two youngest children talking a mile a minute brought a smile to her face.  
The door opened just before she put her key in, surprising her. Her surprise melted into relief. Chris beamed at her. He caught her with an arm around her waist as she launched herself at him. A sob caught and broke in her chest. He hushed her and kissed her forehead and temple repeatedly, holding her tightly against his solid body.  
“You’re here.”  
“I’m here.”  
“I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too, baby.” His strong hands soothed up and down her back. His lips murmured against her hair and hers against his throat. “Come on. Leave your stuff here and go take a shower.” Before she could protest, she was hustled to the bathroom. The hot water began to steam the tiled room. The tension in her body melted with scalding hot water and the knowledge that the man she loved was waiting in her living room.  
She must have dozed off standing up because the water turned cold and shocked her awake. She scrambled to turn it off and jumped from the tub. After drying off, she pulled on her scrubby sweatpants and one of Chris’s tee shirts then her fluffy robe.  
“Chris?”  
“In the kitchen, babe!” She padded into the kitchen to find the Littles sat at the table eating pancakes. His sweatpants hung long on his hips and were she not cramping, it would have pinged for her. He plated up more pancakes. “I know you’re on a no-carb thing but we’re gonna sleep most of the day so eat my pancakes.”  
“There’s a dirty joke in their somewhere but I’m too tired.”  
He laughed and pulled her into his arms. “It’s ok, baby. Go sit with the Littles and eat. I’ll be right there.” She took her plate and a kiss on the cheek then sat down next her youngest to tuck in. Chris sat next to her, bringing a glass of orange juice with him for the both of them. “Your ex is picking the Littles up later this afternoon. I told him you needed a break and he grudging obliged.”  
“Thank you, Chris.” Her voice was small and tired but also relieved. The cramps made her tiredness become bone weariness. It was an ache spreading through her, sapping her energy. She blinked slowly, her eyes becoming itchy and harder to open.  
“Baby?” She hummed in acknowledge and question. “Go lay down. I’ll put the kids on the bus.”  
“Thanks, baby.” She dropped her fork on her plate and trudged sleepily through the house to her bedroom. Pushing the door open, she gasped and stopped in her tracks. “Christopher!”  
He appeared at her side, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his chin against her shoulder. “Did I do good?”  
“Oh baby, you did more than good. It’s-it’s perfect.” Tears stung her eyes and her bottom lip trembled.  
He gave her a squeeze. “Get all snuggly and I’ll be back in in a few.” She nodded, not trusting her voice. He kissed her cheek then hurried off to put the kids on the bus for her. She crawled into the blanket fort and looked around. He’d made it exactly how she said. He piled all the pillows from the bed and then some. He’d taken the extras out of the linen closet. And covered them with her soft, comfy duvet. She laid down in the middle and pulled the quilt his mother had given her for Christmas over her tired, aching body.  
The twinkle lights danced in her eyes as she struggled to stay awake until he came back. “Baby?” Chris nudged her shoulder as he crawled into the blanket fort next to her. She hummed in acknowledgement, mostly asleep. “Come here.” He sat with his back against the bed and let her curl around him, resting her head on his chest. He turned on Boomerang and turned the volume down. His hand smoothed over her hair and down her back. He snuggled down a little more to get more comfortable and held her close.  
She began to snore softly, wrapping her body around his. He watched her sleep, content to give her what she needed in the moment. His eyelids grew heavy and urged her lower into the pile of pillows and blankets, pulling her into the warmth and safety of his body. His eyes drifted closed, holding her close. He’d have to fly back first thing tomorrow morning, but he wouldn’t miss this moment to take care of her. To show her how much she meant to him. The red eye flight and the blanket fort had been excellent ideas.


End file.
